warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Riders of Orion
The Riders of Orion are a primaris space marine chapter of the 27th Ultima founding. On the planets surrounding their homeworld of Orius the Riders have gained a reputation as viscous fighters on their hippogryph like steeds. They also gain merit and ranks through the ritualistic hunting of large game such as daemons or xenos. Chapter History Notable Campaigns Chapter Homeworld The Lost Foreworld The planet of Orius use to be a forgeworld, but was ravaged during the Horus heresy, and is now a barren wasteland, above and a metallic cave system o the old forges below. Its natuves never recovered and are in an untechnological and tribal state, revering the Riders of Orion as demi-gods, this means that all ablicants to the chapter are seen as sacrifices, and are assumed dead by their families. Gryph-chargers After of the Orius' fall the genetic experiments that occurred escaped and now have become part of the ecosystem, including the wastes above and labyrinth of corridors below. This wildlife includes the gryph-chargers, a genetic splice of the noble eagle and powerful horse, to create a creature much like the long dead hippgryph that lived on holy Terra. The beasts have been used by the Riders of Orion to aid them in mounted combat, which they are now famed. Chapter Organisation Fulsomes The Riders of Orion understand the importance of the codex astartes as a tactical guide but do not follow it closely. Due to the likelihood of many marines being off-world for hunts, the main chapters have absorbed the numbers of the reserve company and renamed a fulsome. Each fulsome is able to tackle any task given to them and all have largely the same resources, but over time have gain specialities in combat: The watcher fulsome specialise in longer ranged combat, preferring to use well aimed firepower to destroy the enemy. The stalker fulsome specialise in stealth combat, these marines full utilise the element of surprise into their tactics. The jumentum fulsome This fulsome has started to use the many beasts of their homeworld to aid their missions, including the ossifrage, which is a large bird like creature and the curr which is used as a hunting dog. The storm fulsome specialise in CQC, preferring to fight the enemy face-to-face wielding power swords or chain swords. Ranks The highest rank available to the Riders of Orion is Lord Aquila, this is essentially the chapter master, his main role is assigning missions to the fulsome or fulsomes which suit the task most. Each fulsome is lead by a Huntsmaster, it is his job to assign marines and resources to a mission as well as to aid other fulsomes. For every Huntsmaster there is two Partrons, it is their job to relay the wants of the fulsome to influence and inform the decisions of the Lord Aquila and Huntsmaster. These three ranks make up the Parliament, which make the decisions for the chapter. The rank of Paladin is given to those marines with the most experience and skill. As a squad they will command groups of marines in battle. For those Paladins who have shown their worth, they are given their own personal gryph-charger and called a Paladin Lancer. The rank of Lancer is given to marines who ride a gryph-charger in battle. This is a temporary role depending on the battle and need and skill of the marine (aside from Paladin Lancer which is permanent). A Hunts-Leutenant commands around twenty five marines in battle. A Hunts-Captain will command around ten marines in battle and four other marines on a hunt. A Shadow-Captain commands groups of reivers known as shadow squads. An unblooded marine, is a marine still undertaking their training and enhancements into a fully fledged space marine, these are scouts. Chapter Combat Doctrine The Riders of Orion primarily use mounted combat and lightning strikes, claiming that striking fast with no prejudice is the best tactic, as it allows no time for retaliation while minimising collateral damage. They also utilise their unblooded marines to gather intell on an enemy before a battle and eliminate high priority targets during battle. They use the codex as a guide line in battle, they believe a commander should use their individuality in a battle. They also use a large amount of mounted combatants than is usually used. They also have the tradition of hunting large daemon and xenos targets, these 'hunts' usually involve five marines, lead by a hunt captain, tracking and killing a predetermined target. Chapter Beliefs The Riders of Orion do not see the emperor as a god, but rather the evolutionary future of humanity and themselves as the intermediate stage. This instils a lot of pride in the chapter as well as the need to prove oneself, usually through the execution of high value and dangerous targets. Chapter Culture Like the tribes of Orion, there is much honour in the hunting of large and dangerous beasts, the hunting of these beast, when successful, will gain a marine great merit among his brother, to a point where they may actually have greater authority than a Hunts-Sargent as they have a larger number or more impressive kills. The need for this honour is taken to such an extreme to the point where a mission will be abandoned as an impressive target is in the area or battle. An astartes will collect small samples of their most prized kills to wear on their belt as show of their merit. It is also seen a great honour to ride a gryph-charger into battle, each one of these occasions is signified with a ceremony where the marine has a feather from the gryph pinned to their armour. This also means that Paladin Lancers are the most desired role, if its not a member of the parliament (Patron, Huntsmaster or Lord Aquila). Chapter Gene-seed There does not seem to be any gene-seed flaws but due to the chapter being fairly new, there may be a chance of flaws appearing. Notable Riders of Orion * Lord Aquila Mordecaius Thawn - The first and current chapter master of the Riders of Orion, to begin the chapter did not have a leader, as they believed non at the time were worthly, but with countless successes and an incredibly impressive list kills Mordecaius was soon noticed, five candidates including Thawn were chosen, their task to find and tame a gryph-supreme to show their worth, however only Thawn was able to control the great beast and was named Lord Aquila. Chapter Relics * Gryph-Supreme - a small family of gryph-chargers, these are much large than normal, they are only ridden by the Lord Aquila and considered a relic of the chapter. Unlike a gryph-charger, a gryph-supreme lives alone preferring to tail the gryph-charger groups across the plains Orius, picking off unwary predators preying on the main group. Chapter Apperance Chapter Colours They wear midnight blue armour with white arms and helm, with golden trim on their shoulder pouldrons. A marine will also have many trinkets on their armour, marking their most successful hunts and battles. Paladins wear golden helms as well as more ornate armour made hand-made by master artisans. Every griff-charger used in battle come with its own set of astartes armour, trimmed with gold and feathers of the griff, marking its every successful battle, the armour is engraved with blessings as well as stories and Orius tribal myths. Squad & Fulsom Markings Each astartes wears a black symbol on their shoulders for their squad, including a gothic number in white on it. The fulsome of the astartes is shown by a tribal glyph of the native alphabet, which is a off-shoot of high gothic, on their left knee. Chapter Badge The chapter badge of the Riders of Orion's depicts the eagle-like talon of a griff-charger. They will protect their badges honour over all, seeing it as an extension of the chapter as a whole. Quotes By 'You must not fight too often with one enemy, or you will teach him you arts of war...you must use arts of war so you only have to fight him once.' - Hunts-Lieutenant Kacela Braut About Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Ultima Founding